1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal generating apparatus, an audio signal generating system, an audio system, and an audio signal generating method, which generate an audio signal according to motion of a user, and a program for implementing the method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musical tone generating apparatuses such as audio equipment are capable of sounding desired musical tones once four performance parameters such as the tone color, pitch, volume, and effect have been determined. In recent years, a variety of audio reproducing apparatuses such as CD (Compact Disc) players, MD (Mini Disc) players, MP3 (Moving Picture Experts Group Player-1 Audio Layer 3) players have been in widespread use. To enjoy listening to music, users set recording media (e.g. CD and MD), on which audio data are recorded in formats reproducible by respective audio reproducing apparatuses, in the audio reproducing apparatuses so that the audio data can be reproduced. The users can control parameters such as the volume when reproducing musical compositions based on the audio data by such audio reproducing apparatuses, by operating operating knobs, buttons, or the like thereof.
When making performance by the above-mentioned audio reproducing apparatuses, the users operate operating elements such as operating knobs in order to achieve a desired volume and desired other performance parameters. To control performance parameters by operating operating knobs is effective for the users to listen to musical compositions reproduced by the audio reproducing apparatuses with a desired volume or the like. The conventional audio reproducing apparatuses, however, cannot provide the users with the pleasure of actively participating in performance of musical compositions although they are capable of reproducing musical compositions recorded on commercially available CDs and the like with fidelity. By enabling the users to actively participate in performance of musical compositions, the audio reproducing apparatuses would provide a new way of enjoying music. Although it goes without saying that musical compositions may be performed using a variety of conventional musical instruments and electronic musical instruments, it is possible to provide a new music entertainment if musical tones reflecting motions such as gestures of the users are generated by a different method from the conventional musical instruments.